gotz_dollfandomcom-20200214-history
Learn More About Gotz Walking and Singing Dolls
LAUF -UND SINGPUPPE or Walking/Singing Dolls, were very popular Gotz Play Dolls in the 1970s and 1980s. These dolls are hard-bodied dolls; they are made entirely of vinyl. They are also multi-articulated dolls; they are able to sit/stand and walk without help. According to Justia Patents (see References), these dolls were designed by Inventor Horst Heerlein specifically for Gotz in 1974 (with the patent being granted in 1976). What are Walking/Singing Dolls? Walking/Singing Dolls do just that: they can both "walk" and "sing." Both mechanisms (i.e. motors) require batteries (battery compartments are located in the back for walking and the record player in the abdomen for singing). Both mechanisms also require activation of a "switch" to work; the walking switch is located on the side torso; the singing switch is located on the abdomen's phonograph compartment. Dolls originally came with approximately 4-8 singing "records" which must be inserted into the abdominal record player in order for the doll to "sing." These dolls are made entirely of vinyl and are hard-bodied dolls with hollow trunks; they have jointed shoulders and necks with pivotal hips (i.e. both hips are connected to an electric motor that when running, allow the doll to shift its weight from one leg to the other and therefore "walk"). Their torso appears to be separated into two pieces, with screws at both shoulders and hips. Walking/Singing Dolls are articulated dolls; their feet are flat so they are able to stand by themselves; they can also sit by themselves as well. Walking/Singing Dolls come in a variety of sizes but typically fall into the largest size category of Play Dolls with sizes ranging from 22-24" in height. They are designed to resemble older toddlers and children who are able to walk/sing (which is why you will typically not see an infant "walking/singing" doll). There are several different facial molds used; some were designed by Doll Artist: Ernst Wehncke. Some of these facial molds may also appear on dolls with different doll body types. Doll eyes are plastic sleepy-eyes and their hair is typically rooted, which means it can be washed and combed. Most of these dolls will have outfits designed more for play; an outfit's fabric and material will be high-quality but lesser in quality than Handcrafted Dolls. * German Classification: Lauf- un Singpuppe * German Classification (in English): Walking and Singing Dolls * Doll Category: Play Doll * Torso Material: Vinyl * Articulated: YES (both shoulders; both hips; neck) Popular Walking/Singing Facial Molds Below are some of the most frequently used Gotz Walking/Singing Doll facial molds: Walking:Singing Facial2.jpeg|Most recognizable Walking/Singing Facial Mold|linktext=This Walking/Singing doll will have the neckstamp marking: Gotz-Puppe 60Gotz-PuppeNS.jpg|Another widely used Walking/Singing facial mold.|linktext=This facial mold has the neckstamp marking: 60 Gotz-Puppe 45:III Gotz-Puppe Facial.jpg|This Walking/Singing facial mold is also older.|linktext=The neckstamp marking reads: 45/III Gotz-Puppe (Roman numeral "I"). WSFacial1.jpeg|This may be a slight variation facial mold.|linktext=This facial mold closely resembles some of the others. Mid-1980s. WSFacial2.jpg|This facial mold was also widely used.|linktext=This neckstamp marking reads: 22/60 WSFacial3.jpg|This facial mold also appeared on Play Dolls.|linktext=Rarely used Walking/Singing facial mold. May have a Gotz-Puppe neckstamp. WSFacial4.jpg|Yes - this is a Walking/Singing Doll.|linktext=This doll shares a Starsine facial mold but is a Walking/Singing Doll. Walking:SingingFacial1.jpg|This is an older facial mold.|linktext=The neckstamp marking on this doll is: 360/24K Gotz-Puppe Here are some additional, less commonly seen Walking/Singing Doll facial molds: WSFacial2.jpg|This facial mold was used frequently. It has the neckstamp marking: 22/60. WSFacial3.jpg|This facial mold was frequently used on Play Dolls; it is rare to see it used on a Walking/Singing Doll. WSFacial4.jpg|It's hard to believe but this doll shares a Starshine facial mold but is a Walking/Singing Doll. Walking:SingingFacial1.jpg|This vintage facial mold has the neckstamp marking: 360/24K Gotz-Puppe WalkerTalkerRomina.jpg|This Walking/Singing Doll has the CELINE facial mold. WWWalkingFacial1.jpg|This Walking/Singing Doll has a facial mold designed by Ernst Wehncke. It has a neckstamp marking: WW (2 "stacked" W's). Walking Mechanism Design These Gotz Walking/Singing Dolls have an internal motor attached to two pivotal legs; when the internal motor runs, it moves the legs forward in a step motion. According to Google, Horst Heerlein invented this specific walking mechanism for Gotz; he applied for this patent in 1974 and was awarded it on April 13, 1976. Check out these amazing interior photographs (left) of what the walking mechanism physically looks like (see Reference #1). Walking Battery Compartment This is an example of one type of battery compartment for the Walking mechnanism. Most of these dolls require 4 "C" batteries to work but this of course, varies with each doll. 'Singing Mechanism Design' The phonograph in Gotz Walking/Singing Dolls was produced in ITALY by MINIFON. Dolls typically came with 4-8 multi-colored records (double-sided, meaning both sides play a different song) but additional records could also be purchased separately. The singing mechanism requires it's own batteries separate from the walking mechanism; this compartment is located at the upper top of the phonograph (see below). If you have ever had the chance to hear these dolls "sing" you know that they sing beautifully and really are a step back in time! 'Walking/Singing Directions' Below are the directions for how to work Walking/Singing dolls. 'Walking/Singing Repair' There is an amazing website (see photo of walking mechanism and Reference #1) that provides both visual and written directions on how to repair some of the common issues found with these vintage Walkers. They also have some amazing general doll repair tips worth checking out as well! Click here to be directed to their website. REFERENCES: “Patents Assigned to Puppenfabrik Hans Gotz - Justia Patents Search.” Justia, https://patents.justia.com/assignee/puppenfabrik-hans-gotz. “Minifon (Unknown - Made in Italy).” Vintage Doll Repair, Weebly, https://vintagedollrepair.weebly.com/minifon-unknown---made-in-italy.html. Category:Lauf- und Singpuppe = Walking and Singing Doll Category:General Information Category:Learn How to Identify a Gotz Doll Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Requires Fill-In Category:Photo Needed Category:Body Type Category:Doll